Hope and Glory
by princessbloom94
Summary: It's 5 years on since Bloom and Skys wedding and they've got kids! its centred mainly around their two children. Sorry, had to bump up to teen!
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

It's been five years since Bloom and Sky got married. Sky's the King of Eraklyon and Bloom's the Queen of Sparks. They have two daughters, twins, named Hope and Glory, hence the title of the story. Hope takes after Sky the most. She's sporty, strong, has blond hair and her magic power is sports. Glory on the other hand takes after Bloom more. She's quiet, gentle and has Bloom's fiery red hair. Her power is also the Dragonfire. Because both Bloom and Sky run kingdoms they spend most of their time apart with Hope living in Eraklyon and Glory in Sparks. But occasionally they do meet up for a family dinner or something. And that's where the story begins.

**Chapter 1**

The carriage from Sparks pulled up to front door of the Eraklyon palace. Bloom and Glory got out of the carriage door and walked up to the door.

"You look lovely tonight." This was said by Sky. He was commenting on Blooms floor length blue, silk dress.

"Thank-you baby" Bloom replied as she kissed him on the cheek calling him by her pet name for him. Their welcome was then interrupted by a small blond 5-year-old running out of the door into the arms of her twin sister.

"Shall we go in?" Sky said as he held out his hand for Bloom to hold. Bloom took it and they started to walk to the dining room closely followed by Hope and Glory.

When all four of them were sat down eating a main course meal of salmon and caviar Bloom took the chance to talk to Sky privately as the twins were preoccupied talking about what they had been doing while they had been apart.

"How has she been doing with her studies?"

"Who Hope? She's been doing alright I suppose but she'd much rather be running around outside with her sister. What about Glory?"

"She spends a lot of the time practising her powers but it's only really because it's the only thing that keeps her mind of you and Hope. I hate having to keep them apart."

"I know, I know." Sky reached his hand under the table and held onto Bloom's for a moment until the waiters came in to take away their empty plates. When they had had their pudding of death by chocolate cake they all decided to call it a night. Once Bloom and Sky had put Hope and Glory to bed (in Hopes room with Glory sleeping on a bed that Bloom had magiced up) they too went to bed and, well, let's just say dot, dot, dot shall we. (I'm sure you get what I mean.)

When Bloom and Sky woke up the next morning, they got dressed and went downstairs. After eating breakfast by themselves and sitting in the living room reading alone for 2 hours Bloom and Sky decided to go and check on the twins.

"It's not like Hope to stay asleep this long" Sky said as opened the bedroom door and held it open for Bloom.

"Neither Glory, she's the one normally waking me up, not the other way round! Hope, Glory, time to wake up now." By now Bloom and Sky were standing in between the two beds. "Ahhhhhh!" Suddenly Bloom let out the loudest scream. "My babys!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Ahhhhh!" Suddenly Bloom let out the loudest scream. "My babys!" Bloom and Sky entered the twins room to find both the beds empty and the window wide open and smashed. The guards came running in after they heard the scream.

"I want a full search of the grounds." Sky was shouting orders at the guards. "Leave no rock unturned!" He bent down to comfort Bloom who was curled up in a ball on the floor in tears.

"Where are my babys, Sky?"

"We've got all the guards on full patrol. They can't have gone far. We WILL find them, Bloom, I promise you. For now I think it's better if you stay here with me and not go home just yet. We'll send someone to Sparks to see if there's been any messages or updates." Sky helped Bloom up and sat her on one of the beds. He knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "Bloom, I promise you, I will not rest until those girls are back in our arms safe and sound. That I promise." He then kissed her and took her hand and they started to walk to the garden where the chief constable of the guards was standing.

Meanwhile, in Iris, the kingdom ruled by Diaspro, two guards came in carrying a child each, asleep, with sacks over their heads. They were in a underground room. The room seemed to remind Diaspro of the time she was arrested by the wrong-righters.

"We've got the twins" one of the guards said to Diaspro, who was standing at the furthest end of the room.

"Put them down over here" Diaspro ordered the guards. "Tie their hands behind their backs and make sure you don't wake them" Once the guards had left the room Diaspro removed the sacks from their heads. She was astonished! One of them looked like a miniature Bloom and the other a miniature Sky. It was amazing! She looked at the ransom note one last time.

_Dear Sky,_

_If you haven't already guessed by now, from the penmanship, it's me, Diaspro. Yes, I have your beloved twins Sky and I think you know what the ransom is. Sky, were perfect for each other. So, it's marry me or no more twins._

_Love your_

_Diaspro_

_xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The envelope arrived with the rest of the mail for the King of Eraklyon but as soon as Sky saw it he knew just what it was. His face froze as he just started at the envelope.

"What is it Sky, what's the matter?" Bloom asked him as she got out of the comfy chair that was positioned in front of the kings desk. Sky looked up at his wife.

"This is Diaspros handwriting."

"What does she want?" Bloom said angrily as she snatched the envelope from him and practically ripped it open. All the expression went from her face as it turned white with horror.

"Bloom, what does it say?"

"She's got the twins. Sky, THAT SON OF A BITCH HAS MY KIDS!"

"I'm sure we can get them back, Bloom, there's no need to shout like that."

"Oh yeah, read it for yourself." Sky took the letter and read it.

"She's never going to give up is she? It's been almost 10 years and she's still trying to make me marry her. Does she just not take a hint?"

"Sky, this isn't a joke."

"Who said I was joking."

"What are we going to do? You don't think she'll hurt them do you?"

"I'm sure she won't. We'll go to Iris mow. You and I personally and we'll get the twins back. Come on."

Back in Iris the twins had woken up. And were fighting.

"Ow! You kicked me!"

"Because you spat on me!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Why won't they shut up!?" This was Diaspro. You see, the twins had been fighting all day. Diaspro walked over to the girls. "Shut up right now or I'll make you shut up, got it?"

"You won't get away with this!" Hope shouted.

"Oh, I think I already have."

"Mummy's gunna come and then you'll be sorry" This was Glory.

"And Daddy!" Hope added.

"I don't think I have to worry about precious, little Bloom. Or Sky, for that matter. And if I were you I start to call me mummy because the way things are going right now that's the way it's going to be from now on."

So everybody, I know that that chapter wasn't very full of info and I'm sorry about the swearing bit but even writing made me laugh!

Thanks a bundle for reading the story!

There will be more!

Luv princessbloom94 xx

p.s if anybody's wondering and also because it will help with the rest of the story the twins have no idea who Diaspro is. They just think a crazy blond woman has kidnapped them. They know nothing about their dads history with her. Just thought I'd clear that one up. It will make sense later. Trust me.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start the next chapter, I would just like to say a few things:

My friend actually kinda wrote this chapter cause I was having a complete mind blank and so she helped me a bit so thanks to her. I'm just typing it out and posting it.

I forgot to say before that I don't own any of the Winx club stuff. I just love the show loads!

Soz, I spelt the home planet of Diaspro wrong. It's iSis not iRis. Soz!

**Spencer**: A specialist with orange hair that stands right up. His name was revealed by Riven in season 2, episode 10. (copied from Wikipedia)

Anyway, on with the show as they say!

Chapter 4

"Hang on honey" Bloom panted.

"What is it Bloom? We have to get to Isis before anything bad happens to the girls!" Sky said exasperated. He and Bloom had been riding in the royal carriage, but like all dramas, the carriage had broken, in which one of the wheels had come off and the horses had decided that they would much rather go home. So they had been running for three miles to get to Diaspro's palace and had another two miles to go.

"Do you think Diaspro will hurt them Sky, do you really think she would be that desperate to hurt someone she loves children!?"

"Yes I do actually, when I was engaged to Diaspro she managed to kill lots of people even one of my best friends, Spencer." Sky was starting to get a lump in his throat.

"But I thought Spencer died in a fire accident, well at least that is what I have believed all these years and ow what was that!" Bloom clutched her stomach. "Sky, something-oh-Sky what date is it?" Bloom's heart was beating so fast she could hardly breathe.

"14th April, why?" Sky asked confused.

"You know that at breakfast I was eating, like, loads. I think, well, I think I might be pregnant!!" Bloom started to cry and Sky was so abashed he just stood like a statue. Now you may think 'what an idiotic writer, people don't get pregnant after 1 night!' well what you don't know is that magic people, who have magic babies, it only takes 1½ months of pregnancy before you have the ickle, wickle cute yet powerful baby. So do the math's. Bloom was pretty pregnant or as my brother says 'pregers'!

"I don't know what to say, I am…I really…" Sky was so lost for words he had no idea what to say. "Honey, its fine stop worrying, we will go find the twins, have the baby and live happily ever after." Sky nodded and kissed her softly on the lips. I would love to say that Bloom and Sky found Hope and Glory, defeated Diaspro, had their baby and lived happily ever after, but well, that would make this story predictable and, well that would be boring, so basically if you are someone who loves all the lovey, dovey, soppy kind of stuff (the stuff I apparently write, according to my friend) just skip the next couple of chapters, okay!?

I know, my friends well good at writing! Please don't be put off the rest of the story cause I tecnacly didn't write this chapter. I did help her a bit and have written the rest. Thanks for reading! I will update soon!

Luv princessbloom94 xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was 6:00am. Hope had been awake for quite some time and Diaspro was just starting to stir. Glory on the other hand was fast asleep.

"Diaspro? Can I ask you question?"  
"Go on then."

"Why did you want to kid-nap us when you've already got loads of money?"

"Because I didn't ask for money."

"Then what did you ask for?"

By this time Glory had woken up by the talking.

"Yeah, what did you ask for?"

"Your Father"

"Why Daddy?" Both the girls chanted together.

"You two don't know the story between me and Sky?"

Hope and Glory looked at each other with puzzled looks. "I'll take that as a no. Well here go's" So Diaspro came and sat in front of the twins of the twins and told them everything. How her and Sky had been betrothed since before they were born, how they had spent every summer together, how he had gone off to Red Fountain and she used to sneak into his room at night, about the day of the Royals where her and Bloom had had that fight, and how since he had called off their engagement he had got further and further away from her. And then he dropped the bombshell that him and Bloom were getting married and then Bloom being pregnant!

"Well I guess it was too much to handle for me"

Hope found this was a good time to interrupt the blonde fairy's thoughts before she went into too much detail. They didn't really want to know how it felt to kiss their father but Diaspro had told them anyway.

"So you thought kid-napping us would help?"

"Well, it was a way to get your father to come down here to see how beautiful I've gotten!" Diaspro stood up and circled round, holding her arms up so everyone could see. Forgetting the fact that the only people in the room were Hope and Glory and they had already seen enough of her to last them a lifetime!

"Even though the kinda says 'damaged'!?"

"Excuse me! How dare you talk to me like that!" Diaspro stormed across the room and slapped Hope hard across the face. Hope screamed loudly in agony.

"Get off my kids." Two voices came sternly from across the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Diaspro, Glory and Hope, who now had a big red mark across her face, all looked at the doorway. Standing there was a tall, blond haired man in a blue suit that closely resembled the red fountain suits. Next to him was a fairy, flying a few feet of the ground, with her believix on and fiery, red hair.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The girls both chorused.

"Oh shit." Diaspro said as she looked at Sky and Bloom as they walked towards her.

"How dare you even touch my daughter!" Sky half shouted, half screamed, as he backed Diaspro into a corner. Bloom quickly ran over and untied the girls, grasping them quickly into hugs so tight.

"My babys, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine mum, honestly, were alright" Glory said as she kissed her mother on the check.

"You might be but I'm not! My face hurts!" hope shouted. Bloom quickly gave her check the once over.

"I know babycakes. Don't worry. Mummy and Daddy will take care of her. But for now I need you to transform into your winx for me. Can you do that?" Both girls nodded and quickly transformed. Hope into an outfit that looked exactly like cheerleaders skimpy little dress and Glory transformed into a small red top with orange and yellow beading in the shape of fire. On her bottom half was an orangey-red miniskirt. Both girls had their hair now in bunches tied up in multicoloured ribbon.

Meanwhile , Sky and Diaspro were having a 'chat' shall we put it.

"Sky, you wouldn't hurt me! We were engaged, remember?"

"Biggest mistake of my life. Oh and it's **BETROTHED **meaning not my choice."

"Don't you miss it Sky? All the stuff we used to do together! The horse-riding through the fields and woods, going for walk on the Eraklyon grounds! Don't you miss it?!"

"How can I miss something I still do?"

"But you haven't seen me in 5 years!"

"Yeah, so I've been doing all those thing with my wife!"

"But Sky, we were perfect...we ARE perfect for each other!"

"No Diaspro, we WEREN'T. You ARE just a stuck-up, self-centred cow who just wants what she can't have! Just give up Diaspro! I've had enough of you! I love Bloom and the twins and always will!"

"Then I guess I'm going to have to make you love me!" Suddenly Diaspro transformed into her winx outfit. "You're going to pay for that insult Sky!"

BANG!

"Sky!"

**Authors note**: sorry there's been such a long gap between the chapter 4 and chapter 5! I had loads of exams and then have been getting ready to start my GCSE's in September!

Cliff-hanger or what!? I will update soon! What's happened to Sky? How will Bloom react to what Diaspro did to Hope? Find out in the next chapter!

P.s thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I wouldn't carry on writing if it wasn't for you so...thanks!


	7. The Rescue Gone Wrong!

**Chapter 7**

**By the way, I forgot to put this at the beginning of my other chapters I don't own winx club or any of its character's! Just thought I'd put that one in there. Anyway, on with the chapter... **

"Sky!" Bloom screamed as her husband went flying across the room. She and the twins ran to his aid.

"He's unconscious, Mummy!"

"Girls, stay here. I need to have a few words with Diaspro." Bloom got up and made a few steps towards Diaspro. "You kidnap my kids and now you insist on trying to kill my husband! You are sooo going to pay for this Diaspro! I've had enough of you trying to ruin my life! Energy of the Dragon!" Bloom flew up into the air and let out a full size dragon made of fire and sent it on Diaspro.

Suddenly, Bloom's power began to weaken. The dragon of fire slowly started to burn out.

"You see, Bloom" a very cocky sounding Diaspro shouted. "The closer you get to someone, the more you become attached, or should I say your powers become attached to them. But of all people, you should know that best. Isn't it in you and Sky's precious, little song?" 'You and Me'* suddenly came into Bloom's mind. Or more one particular line.

'_My strength, My power comes from you.'_

Diaspro took advantage of Bloom as her mind was somewhere else. The next thing she knew she was being thrown against the wall by a ball of energy.

"I can play bad, too, Bloom." Was the last thing Bloom heard before she lost all consciousness.

"Mum, Dad!" The twins screamed at the top of their voices as they shock their parents in a feeble attempt to try and wake them. The next thing they knew, they were having sacks thrown over their heads.

When they woke the next morning, well they assumed it was morning as Diaspro sat in her chair eating porridge and boiled egg, they both looked at each other in horror. They weren't sure whether they had fallen asleep last night or been knocked out as they both had splitting headaches but what they did know was as they looked over from the pillar they had been tied to before, and were tied to again, over to where their mother and father had lain unconscious yesterday, they both saw the same thing. Sky and Bloom were...gone.

**Author's note: Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated! I don't really have an excuse! Sorry!**

**Oh I do love cliff hangers! I wonder where Bloom and Sky have gone!? I was going to end the story on this chapter but had an amazing idea with Bloom and Sky!**

**BTW: If you don't know what 'You and Me' is it's a song by 4kids for Winx Club. It's my favourite song for the winx club and is supposed to be Bloom and Sky's song. These are the lyrics:**

**You've got my heart.**

**I'll never lose because**

**Now I'm close,**

**Closer to you.**

**My Strength,**

**My Power**

**Comes from you.**

**Now I understand the truth,**

**That you've got to believe,**

**You got to believe,**

**You and me,**

**Always have one singly destiny.**

**You and Me,**

**Were meant to be.**

**I know, cute right!?**

**That's all for now! I'll try to update soon!**

**Love all you who review and add me and my story to your favourites!**

**Love princessbloom xx**


	8. Mummy!

**Chapter 8**

"Damn it Sky, how are we going to get out of this god damn place!?" Bloom has been screaming at her husband ever since they had both woken up. You may be thinking about now that it's all good that their awake and everything but where the heck are they!? Well, they're still in Isis but no longer in the room with Diaspro and the twins. They are now currently locked in a dungeon in the Isis palace on orders by Diaspro, obviously.

"Bloom, you're not helping the situation by shouting so would you please stop before you hurt yourself?"

"I'm not going to hurt myself, OW!"

Suddenly, Bloom was curled up on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Oh my gosh! Bloom, are you ok!?" Sky said as he panicked and ran over to his wife. "Bloom, what's wrong!? Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong..." Sky's voice drifted off as he noticed what Bloom was holding. It was her stomach. No, it was her womb. Sky quickly checked his watch. The date was the 21st of April. Exactly one week since Bloom had gotten pregnant. Then why was she in so much pain? She still had a whole 1 month and 1 week left of pregnancy.

"Sky!" Sky's train of thought was broken as Bloom screamed in pain.

"Sky!" Hope and Glory looked up at where that voice was coming from. It seemed to be coming from a corridor leading off from the room. Both the twins looked up at Diaspro.

"Who was that?" They asked her.

"Nobody you need to know about." Diaspro replied. But the twins didn't really need to ask her that question. They knew who the voice belonged too. They would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that had spoken to them when they were just newborns, the voice that had encouraged them to take their first steps, that had argued with their father when he was apparently holding them wrong. It was the voice that had nursed them when they were sick, soothed them when they were sad and had helped them to make all the right choices in life. Yes, they knew who that voice belonged too. It was the voice of their mother. But something was wrong. Something didn't sound right in the way she had called Sky's name. Their mother was in pain and they had to do something about it.

**Authors note:**** Wow! Two chapters in one week! Go me! Sorry it's a bit short! Thank you to everybody who reviews! It's for you that I continue to update! Oh, and a special shout out has to go to PrincessOfEraklyon001 who has kept me motivated throughout this story and who is an amazing author! So, thank you to her!**

**Please read and review!**

**Luv princessbloom xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** ok, so my last chapter of this chapter 9 was rubbish! I am really sorry about that! I was really caught in work at school, etc but was really worried as I was getting lots of review's (thank-you very much to people who reviewed by the way! It means a lot to me to hear your input) that said about writing more soon as I was just worried that you would all be worried that I had forgotten about the story. Don't worry! I never forget. It's always in the back of my mind! So anyway, here's the revamped and continued chapter 9! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

**Search, rescue and succeed? Part 1**

Day after day the twins heard that endless screaming of pain and every time they winced in their own pain of hearing it. They knew they couldn't do anything about it. It was agony and torture. But what could they do!? They were two five-year-olds, although intelligent for their age, who were tied to a pillar in the corner of a huge, cold, dark, wet room (or more like a hall). It was the third day since their parents 'almost' rescue and not much had changed. They still had disgusting food, they still got treated as vermin and, worst of all, they still had to put up with the load mouthed, rude, obnoxious, two-faced, son-of-a-bitch, Diaspro. Oh, nothing had changed there. If anything it had gotton worse. How their father had put up with her for 17 years of his life, they would never know! That brings us onto the start of our chapter where Diaspro is being her usual self.

"When I grow up..." Diaspro was singing, no screaming, 'when I grow up' by The Pussycat Dolls.

"When she does grow up!" Hope whispered.

"Hehehe, yeah, good one Hope!" Glory whispered back.

"What are you tow whispering over there!?" Diaspro shouted.

"Inside voice! Jesus!" Hope said.

"Yeah, what she said!" Glory said.

"Why do you keep saying 'yeah'?" Hope asked Glory.

"I do not!" Glory retorted.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't"

"Do!" By this time Glory was starting to cry.

"Would you stop that stupid noise, cry baby!" shouted Diaspro. Being called a cry baby made Glory just cry even more.

"Well, if you want her to stop crying then calling her a cry baby isn't going to help is it? Dum arse." Hope retorted.

"Excuse me! How dare you call me that! How dare you be so rude! You're going to pay for that!" Diaspro raised her hand to slap Hope. When her hand was just centimetres from Hope's face they all heard a piercing scream. This wasn't like any of the normal scream's Bloom had been doing. This one was louder and more high-pitched than any of those screams.

"SKY!" Bloom shouted.

"It's ok, honey." Sky said as he fretted about her. That was when he noticed what was wrong.

"Holy crow Bloom! Why are you bleeding!?"

**Author's note:** so, what do you think! Why is Bloom bleeding!? Will the twin's ever get out of Diaspro's clutches!? Part 2 is coming up soon! Promise! I'm thinking of bringing in the other Winx club girls and the specialist's. What does everyone think? Yes? No? Read and review and tell me what you think, please!

Luv Princessbloom xx

P.S PrincessOfEraklyon001, I don't know if you noticed it or not but in the last line I put a little tribute to twilight! Sky say's 'Holy Crow' which I noticed is something Bella and sometime's Jacob say's and I had never heard it before I read twilight, it just came to my head as I was writing this Chapter. It may have been due to the fact that I was reading Breaking Dawn again just before I sat down to carry on writing the Chapter. Oh well! Hope you liked it! xx


End file.
